One More Night
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: First loves are unforgettable -after all, they were your first comrade in the game of Love and War. Light angst and lime. Songfic, 'One More Night' by Maroon 5. . Jeremy/Mordecai, humanized designs by mookie00.


A/N: Yes, another Jerecai ficlet. I'm finding that I'm on a roll with this almost non-existent pairing. xD But alas, I am just one crazy fan.

Song is by Maroon 5 - I didn't use the entire set of lyrics since it repeats toward the end, and I wanted to really make the story short in order to show the main points of this relationship. Humanized designs are by mookie000. Reviews are lovely and flames just keep my room warm. Enjoy!

* * *

_**You and I go **_**_hard_  
**_**At each other like we going to war**_**  
**_**You and I go rough**__**  
**__**We keep throwing things and slamming the doors**_**  
**_**You and I get so**_**  
**_**Damn dysfunctional we stuck keeping score**_**  
**_**You and I get sick**_**  
**_**Yeah I know that we can't do this no mor**_**e**

_"Whore."_

_"Murderer."_

_"**Slut!"**_

**"_Traitor!"_**

In the heat of their words, everything became war. They would raise their rifles and take fire, running and hiding under the cover of their armor in order to deflect the bullets that otherwise shredded through their entire innards.

Fingers wrap around a frail neck. Nails seek to rip out bits of flesh to earn an angry hiss. Words go off like ricochet bullets, bouncing off the wall and penetrating them both with bloodshed.

_He ran to the pills that always stayed in his drawer._

_He ran to the nearest body that would falsify him with love for the night._

Medicine for the wounds only cured for so long_. _Once they could crawl out of their trenches with uncovered bullet-holes, they fell into into the battle ground, pressing on the parts of the other in an attempt to fill the gaps; complete what could never be whole again.

No salvation for the broken. Once battle was over, defeat only lingered. Both sides always lost, leaving behind the corpses of their sanity.

Neither can mourn for long, though. They always comforted each other during the funeral, arms wrapped around each other tight.

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**_**  
**_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_**  
**_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**_**  
**_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**_

Once those tears dried, it was time to seek comfort, seek the presence of somebody else who had witnessed the horrors of their Wartime experience.

It wasn't hard when their hugs pressed their weakened bodies close, lips into an ear, hearts beating like sycophantically beating wings at their ribcages.

_"Mine." Jeremy whispered._

_"Yours." Mordecai breathed._

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**_**  
**_**That I'll only stay with you one more night**_**  
**_**And I know I said it a million times**_**  
**_**But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

They sought a different medicine, sought to fill each other in ways that fingers and torn-off tourniquets could not cover.

Arms are snaked tight around thin frames, legs spread without a second thought as they merged, skin slick with perspiration of the love they couldn't stop making.

_"Ooh fuckkk…"_

_His mind was was saying 'no', but his wide open legs had begged for something to fill his little entrance, body murmuring 'yes' to his soldier-in-arms._

_He wanted to stop; he wished he didn't crave to ensnare his fingers into the catacomb of his comrade's cerulean tresses, ached not to be filled with such a vehement desire for those breathy moans to become blinding screams all in his name._

How do you stop the drugs from feeling so good?

_**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**_**  
**_**Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**_**  
**_**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**_**  
**_**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**_

War never ended in a day. The white flags were up but the sheets were stained with their sins. As long as each death, each gory loss brought them back into each other, they went back to get the cure.

_"This isn't over…I don't want you to leave."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**_**  
**_**(Making me love)**_**  
**_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_**  
**_**(I let it all go)**_**  
**_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**_**  
**_**(Like a tattoo, yeah)**_**  
**_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**_

Verbal declarations didn't cease a thing. Even though they recognized the need to stop long after they had put an end to the War, scars started to throb again.

A little remedy never hurt.

_"You need to stop seeing me, Mordecai." He hisses, lying right through his teeth while he could feel his lover tense against him in pleasure. One kiss was all it took in the heat of the night for both of them to cave._

_What was one more injection? Just one last taste of this bitter-sweet drug that was Love?_

_"It's only one more night, Jeremy."_

_"One more?"_

_"Yes."_

_No._

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**_**  
**_**(Yeah)**_**  
**_**That I'll only stay with you one more night**_**  
**_**(Oh)**_**  
**_**And I know I said it a million times**_**  
**_**(Yeah)**_**  
**_**But I'll only stay with you one more night**_**  
**_**(Yeah)**_


End file.
